Episode 43 (19th March 1973)
George has a doctor sent round for Jack, but after the visit, Jack begins to experience delayed shock. Plot Jack lies on the bed in the old millhouse in pain. Frank passes on to Reverend Ruskin that he thinks Jack was behind the newspaper article. Reverend Ruskin says he's sure George isn't responsible for their eviction notice. Annie offers Henry lunch. Matt and Joe discuss Henry's piggery idea. Alison arrives at the millhouse and is shocked by Jack's face, she tends to him. She tells him the villagers are gossiping about it and the newspaper reporters are aware of it. Jack admits it was him who got the newspapers involved in the first place, but he thinks he was wrong. Alison tells him the version going around the village is that George beat him for seducing his wife. Amos visits Reverend Ruskin and informs him of the fight between George and Jack and the gossip supporting the fight. Reverend Ruskin tells Amos to spread the word that George didn't attack Jack because of Laura but because of another reason which he believes will become public knowledge quite soon. Amos speaks to Ruskin about Alison associating herself with Jack considering his reputation, he wants him to have a word with her. Laura walks in on Jack and Alison, Alison leaves them alone. Laura has been sent to take Jack to a doctor by George. Annie, Joe and Peggy have heard the news about Jack they go down to see him at the old millhouse. Jack explains to Laura that George wanted Jack to take her away so she'd be forced to get a job to survive and so she would eventually become bored and return to him. Upon seeing Laura's car outside the millhouse, Annie tells Peggy and Joe to wait outside. Laura lets Annie in as Jack starts to experience delayed shock. She sends Laura to get the doctor. All of the rolls that Alison prepared in The Woolpack have sold. Joe's surprised to find that Alison has also been to see Jack. A girl asks in the pub the way to the old millhouse. Cast Regular cast *Jack - Andrew Burt *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Ruskin - George Little *Liz - Daphne Green *Frank - Eric Allan *Janie - Diane Grayson Guest cast *Laura - Patricia Haines *Penny - Louisa Martin Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Mill - Bedroom, exterior *Vicarage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Hallway, living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 43: Jack Sugden has promised to lend Alison Gibbons a copy of his book. At the first Emmerdale Farm Board meeting, Jack opposed Henry Wilks' scheme to build a pig unit, and George Verney has made a violent attack on Jack. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Two DVD released by Network on 14th September 2009. Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD